tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills
Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills is a US VHS/DVD featuring six fifth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and one song. it was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2000 and the DVD released in 2002 .The DVD release also featured an extra song. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2000 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Next Stop: Excitement! Daily life on the Island of Sodor is always full of adventure for Thomas & His Friends. Many times, these journeys lead to chilling and thrilling situations. Watch what happens when a loose boulder spells near disaster for Rusty and Percy. Join Thomas as he rushes to save Sir Topham Hatt's vacation, and help lead a lost Stepney back to safety. Full steam ahead for "edge of your seat excitement!" 2002 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Next Stop: Excitement! Daily life on the Island of Sodor is always full of adventure for Thomas & his friends. Many times, these journeys lead to chilling and thrilling situations. Watch what happens when a loose boulder spells near disaster for Rusty and Percy. Join Thomas as he rushes to save Sir Topham Hatt's vacation, and helps lead a lost Stepney back to safety. Full steam ahead for "edge of your seat excitement!" Hop aboard for miles of DVD smiles with Thomas and the rest of your Island of Sodor friends! Episodes # Toby's Discovery # Rusty and the Boulder # Duncan Gets Spooked # Stepney Gets Lost # Haunted Henry # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday Songs # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Separate from main feature & Auto played on DVD) # Night Train (DVD only & Autoplayed) Bonus Features * Character Gallery (Auto-Played) * Web Fun Trivia * This was the first VHS to use the Thomas & Friends logo. * On the front cover, the image from Rusty and the Boulder is mirrored. * Some VHS copies feature the "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" teaser trailer. Oddly, the trailer narrated by Eric Idle is shown instead of the Jim Cummings narrated trailer. * When this was re-released with New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures, both the beginning intro and Web Fun menu button were removed. * If the whole DVD is played automatically, the Songs and Character Gallery will play after the credits. * This was the last Thomas VHS to have a Sticker Label on the tape. Goofs * Trevor's nameboard is cut out during the last intermission. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills/Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories Double Feature * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills/New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures Double Feature Gallery File:SpillsandChillsandOtherThomasThrillsVHS.PNG|VHS cover File:Spills&ChillsWithERTLThomas.gif|VHS with ERTL Thomas File:SpillsandChillsandOtherThomasThrillsVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover File:SpillsandChillsandOtherThomasThrillsBlackVHSTape.jpeg|The Black VHS tape SpillsandChills2009DVDbackandspine.png|2009 DVD back cover and spine File:SpillsandChillsandOtherThomasThrillsdisc.jpg|DVD disc File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandSpillsandChills.jpg|DVD Double Pack with Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories and Wooden Railway Thomas and silver Percy File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandSpillsandChilsDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayElizabethandDuncan.png|Another DVD 2-pack with Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories, but with Wooden Railway Elizabeth and Duncan File:TotallyThomas!Volume1DVDwithWoodenThomas.jpg|Totally Thomas! DVD Volume 1 DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas File:TotallyThomasVolume1.jpg|Totally Thomas Volume 1 2009 File:NewFriendsforThomasandSpillsandChillsDoubleFeature2.jpg|New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures & Spills and Chills Double Feature File:Spills&Thrills&NewFriendsforThomasbackcover.jpg|New Friends for Thomas & Spills and Chills Double Feature back cover File:NewFriendsforThomasandSpillsandChillsDoubleFeature.jpg|New Friends for Thomas & Spills and Chills Double Feature Easter cover File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrillstitlecard.png|Title card File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills1.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills2.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills3.png|DVD title card File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills4.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills5.png|Main menu File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills6.png|Episode selection File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills7.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills8.png|Sing-Along song selection File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills9.png|Character gallery File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills11.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills12.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills13.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills14.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills15.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills16.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills17.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills18.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills19.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills20.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills21.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills10.png|Web fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video